Shall We Dance?
by xOMSFan4LifeOx
Summary: COMPLETE! Mulder and Scully get ready to attend a buisness party...R&R.
1. Get me some eyeliner!

A/N: Mulder and Scully get ready for a business party...Together! Another Mushy One-Shot, but if I get good reviews, I'll continue so you can find out what happens at the party... Hope you enjoy! READ! )

"Mulder! Can you get me some eyeliner across the street? I ran out and need some!" Scully yelled from her bedroom as Mulder rolled his eyes and approached her door.

"Why do you need eyeliner? It's just some stupid business party. What's the big deal?" He asked and complained at the same time while Scully put on her red and black earrings.

"Well it's a business party I need to look nice for. Just go get me some Mulder and quite your whining".

"But I don't want to go! I don't even want to go to this stupid business party. The only reason why I'm going is because Skinner said I have to. Otherwise, I would have been home right now listening to the doodle bops". Scully glanced him a confused look and sighed, knowing Mulder was always so childish.

"Doodle bops? You know what, I'm not even gonna ask just get me the eyeliner". Scully held out a 10 dollar bill and expected Mulder to take it. He just stood starring until she got annoyed.

"As in get it now!" She exclaimed, receiving a groan and some eye rolling from Mulder.

"Fine, since I'm buying it, I'm gonna get you green". This made Scully get angry, very angry indeed.

"Green! Mulder how the heck am I supposed to walk in there looking like it's some costume party? Newsflash, Halloween was 6 months ago! Get me black".

"No".

"Mulder I'm not kidding, were gonna be late".

"Then buy it yourself". Mulder loved to bother Scully; he thought she looked incredibly cute when she was mad. Furious as it is, Scully snatched the 10 dollars out of Mulder's hand and stomped out of her apartment, headed to the store.

"She just couldn't resist me" He said smiling wide as he began to wait for Scully.

--

5 minutes past and Scully returned, holding the black eyeliner in her hand. Mulder looked up from where he was sitting (on the couch) and gave her a smile.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked, getting an annoyed look in return as Scully continued to walk in her bedroom. 10 minutes later she was dressed and ready to leave, taking a few last looks in her mirror. She asked Mulder for his opinion and he pretended to act like she looked horrible. Truth was, he thought she looked beautiful.

"Whoa, too much eyeliner and blush Scully. I thought you said this wasn't a costume party? Well you can throw that idea out the window" he teased, making Scully feel bad. When he saw her disappointed expression, he immediately rushed over to her and explained what he really thought about her outfit.

"I'm just kidding Scully. You look beautiful; in fact you're the most beautiful thing in this room". She smiled and looked into his eyes, making sure what he was saying was true.

"Really? Thanks Mulder, you look nice too".

"Don't mention it. Besides this tux is a rental. Ready to go? Skinner might file a missing persons report if were late. You know how the X-files got him, he might suggest alien abduction". Scully laughed and grabbed his hand, holding it tight.

"Yeah, your right. Let's get going". He led her out of the apartment and let her shut the door, headed to the party.


	2. Dance with me Monica?

A/N: Aww! You guys are so awesome ) thanks for the reviews; the story must go on...Enjoy!

Scully stepped out of the car and waited for Mulder on the side, checking on her hair and make-up. She held the mirror up to her face and fixed a few strands of messy hair, making it look perfectly neat again. Mulder stood beside her and smiled, waiting for her to finish.

"Why are you playing with you hair so much? It looks fine, were late remember?" Mulder said as Scully put the mirror back in her purse.

"Fine, I put it away. Happy?"

"Very, shall we?" Mulder held out his arm and was gladly accepted by Scully, entering the party. When they got inside they spotted many people they knew and worked with at the Federal Building. They saw Bob, the front desk guy, Jim the coffee guy (as Scully preferred to) and of course Skinner. Many other important agents and military officers were there to and Scully began to get nervous. She had an unsteady look and Mulder seemed to notice right away.

"Why don't we get some drinks and then join Monica and Doggett? They should be around here somewhere" Mulder suggested as Scully began to relax a little.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's go" Scully replied as Mulder led her to the food table. It was filled with chocolate donuts, cheese cake, all sorts of ice creams and deserts. Mulder thought it all looked tasty but Scully thought that if she ate any of those things her right thigh might grow bigger. There was a special table for the bottles of whine and all sorts of drinks so Scully went along to that one. Mulder just stood at the food table. He took 2 donuts, 1 plate of ice cream with hot fudge and his favorite chocolate pudding. Scully stood starring in surprise and took her cup of whine, joining Mulder again.

"Jesus Mulder, if that's what your gonna eat now I can imagine what your gonna eat later" Scully commented, watching in surprise as Mulder turned to look at her. His face was covered in chocolate and he smiled, making Scully think it was cute. She grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth, adding a small laugh.

"Sorry. This should be every kid's dreamland. I don't see why a bunch of stuck-up military officers would want this. Skinner would probably stuff his face though. Speaking of Skinner where did he go?". Mulder searched the room for his favorite torture target and spotted him near Monica and John.

"Did you find them?" Scully asked.

"Yup, He's over there with Reyes and Doggett. Let's go join them before Monica gets bored" Mulder joked, making Scully smile. As if he _never_ made her smile.

They approached them and Monica looked relieved, getting very bored with John.

"Hey, I thought you 2 weren't coming. Nice to see you came". Monica stood up and greeted Scully with a hug, giving Mulder one as well.

"Hey Skin man, how's the party so far? I hope you haven't had too much fun already" Mulder teased, giving Skinner a shrug.

"Trust me Mulder; no one has fun unless you're around. Glad you came. This party is a nightmare. It's like I never woke up since this morning". Scully sat next to Monica and began a side conversation, letting Mulder and Skinner talk. John just stood quiet, hoping he can make it out of there alive. As if he _would_ make it out of there alive.

"Yeah, so why not make people start dancing? Give the party a little bit of edge? Ever heard of being a good host?" Mulder asked, seeing everybody was practically dead. Why not diagnose them with brain damage? No one was dancing and no one was even interested in dancing. Something had to be done and soon. Or people might start walking out.

"Well not all people are as social and annoying as you Mulder. I spent enough money for this party and you better make it worth the cause. This was your idea anyway" Skinner replied, looking around the room.

The party was at a fancy dinner place Mulder convinced Skinner to rent since it was that time of year again. Every year the FBI staff and workers had a special party so all the higher class Units and apartments could attend. If the party was good, the FBI would get good reviews and all sorts of thank you cards from the people who enjoyed it. The X-Files needed some good feedback so Mulder thought it was the perfect opportunity. Even thought at first he didn't want to attend anyway. He still thought Listening to the Doodle Bops was much better though.

"So John, do you see any hot babes around? If they approach you, which I doubt, give them my number will ya? Just say the "Fox" is planning on arranging a little encounter" Mulder said with a sly grin as John rolled his eyes.

"Hot babes? What are you in high school? Get over yourself and make something happen. I'm getting bored by the minute" John complained.

"Well if you didn't go around acting like some mindless adult, then you wouldn't be bored. Common sense"

"That's not common sense. It's called having a life, unlike you"

"What good is life if you stay at home and watch Spanish soap operas on channel 41? I rather get out there and live, live the life I was meant to live. Get a little action every now and then. If you even know what that means". Scully sighed and looked at Mulder, thinking he was being a bit rude.

"Leave poor John alone Mulder. He's just too much of a gentlemen to act like he's some ignorant child. Right John?" He smiled and gave Mulder a look, being pleased with Scully's comment. Mulder got offended.

"So you rather stay at home and watch soap opera's with this idiot then be dancing at party with me? I feel hurt"

"No Mulder. It's you who would rather to stay home and listen to the doodle bops than be at a fancy party. But hey, who's judging?" Scully smiled and got back a flirtatious one from Mulder.

"Fine, than let's settle it out on the dance floor. I take Monica, you take Doggett. Monica stood shocked.

"Me? Why won't you dance with Scully? I think you're much better off with her" she suggested as Mulder held out his hand.

"Dance with me Monica. Let's dance the night away". Scully laughed at how "Romantic" Mulder was trying to be and smiled, seeing where this was going.

"Fine, dance with Monica. Me and John will have much fun without you 2, right John?" Scully said as Monica and John got confused.

"Oh no, don't you put us into this Scully. This is you and Mulder were talking about. Not you and me". Mulder dragged Monica across the dance floor and told her to stay put. She stood shyly to the side, waiting for Mulder to return. He approached the Dj and told him to put on some tango, joining Monica by her side again.

"What exactly are you doing?" she whispered, making sure no one was paying attention which was hard since everyone was.

"Don't worry, just relax. I got it covered" Mulder assured, pointing to the Dj. He nodded and put another record on, playing the song of the original Tango beat. Monica thought Mulder was insane as he began to dance, leading every step of the way.

"Mulder, um, don't ya think people would think we are crazy and then laugh?" Monica asked, hoping she was convincing. Sadly, she wasn't.

"Didn't I say not to worry about it? Now just hold on to my shoulders like this. I'm gonna put my hand on your hip so don't slap me okay?" Monica laughed and thought Mulder was insane. Insane in a very cute way. Scully stood with John at the tables, angry with Mulder for being such a smart ass. She just couldn't let him win. Not this time at least. So she did something she never thought she would.

"Let's go John, I wanna dance". John looked at her as if she had 10 heads, thinking she was delirious.

"What? I can't dance Scully, I never liked it anyway"

"Well tonight your gonna have to learn to like it. Come on, one song won't hurt" Scully convinced as she pulled Doggett by the arm and made him stand up, dragging him to the dance floor. Mulder smiled since his plan was working, having one more thing left to do. He just had to wait for the right moment.

Omgsh! What is Mulder up to? Scully seems a bit jealous don't ya think? Only one way to find out...Read the last chapter! And also, I don't know much about the whole Units, FBI, and Military Officers so I hope you don't get confused. This was fun to write, might not be the best but I promise I'll make the last chapter worth while )


	3. Let this last forever

A/N: This is the last Chapter (Frowns)...Read and Enjoy! Review if you like. And just so you know, I am very aware that Scully and Mulders relationship wasn't anything new when John and Monica came, in fact I know they even had a baby but I thought I'd just switch it up a bit. Just my mind at work...Continue...

Scully held onto Doggett while Monica held onto Mulder. The music played and both mixed-up couples moved to the beat, feeling as if they should switch. How Scully wished that would happen. Monica laughed as Mulder goofed around, shaking his little tush. Scully just rolled her eyes and also wished Doggett would do something, but no. He stood as stiff as a candle, trying hard to concentrate.

_And Monica actually likes you? I don't see why anyone would!_ Scully exclaimed in her mind as Mulder gave her a wink. More people started standing up, grabbing other party guests to dance. Mulder liked the success and decided to make his move, turning Monica in a half spin. He then, let go of her, grabbed Scully's hand and pulled her away. As he pulled her closer she smiled and knew he would do something like that, feeling free from John's arms.

"So, how bad was it?" Mulder asked, keeping up with the song. Scully just followed.

"Well, he's not that bad. He could loosen up a bit but hey, what's a girl to do?" Scully replied as Mulder spinned her around, not losing his "Cool".

"Wow, impressive dance moves. I'm surprised you're not out teaching a class right now" Scully whispered, receiving a flirtatious smile.

"Thanks. My mom taught me when I was younger, never knew those long hours of wearing my sisters high heels and clinging onto my mother like an acrobat would actually pay off. Good thing it did"

"Yeah, good thing it did"

Mulder pointed to the Dj and the Dj nodded back, switching the fast Tango beat to a slower song. Scully looked up at him and smiled, knowing he planned this all along.

"You knew you were going to be dancing with me, didn't you?" Scully asked as Mulder smiled.

"Of course. How can I resist you?" She smiled and put her arms around him, letting his hands rest on her hips. They swayed to the soft beat, checking up on Monica and John.

"John, why don't you just dance and not worry about stepping on me? It's okay, honest" Monica assured as he nervously looked up, feeling the heat cloud around him. Monica sighed and knew he was shy, thinking about what to do next. This time, John spoke up.

"Monica, I know you must think I'm the biggest idiot in the world but you have to understand when I'm around you, I get this weird feeling and I don't know how to explain it but..." Monica put her fingers on John's lips, signaling him to be quiet.

"I like you too John" is all she said, as he smiled and danced closer. Scully smiled and thought that was the most cutest thing ever, turning her attention back to Mulder.

"So I guess those 2 are okay. Are we okay?"

"Yeah, were more than okay. Were perfect" Mulder replied seeing the head lights go out. As many couples danced around them, Mulder did something he never thought he would. At first, Scully was to shy to give in but Mulder was so tempting she just couldn't hold back anymore. He pressed his lips against hers and stood there for a moment, feeling all the emotions he held back for her start to pour out. As she gently let go, they both smiled, satisfied it all turned out they way they wanted. Scully rested her head on Mulders shoulder and didn't care about everyone else around them. She felt safe and comfortable, wishing this night would last for ever. Mulder wished that too.

The End


End file.
